Future Shock
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Remus, Sirius, Peter, James and Snape are pulled into the future. What will Harry think when he meets his father? How will Hogwarts react to these new students? How will the Filch survive with both Marauders and Weasley Twins?
1. It's Your Fault

Rainyday: Don't own Harry Potter, blah blah… seriously do we STILL need disclaimers on a FANFICTION site… shouldn't it be assumed?

A/N: So many fics about Harry and/or others going to the past the meet the Marauders and/or Snape. So let's mix it up a bit.

* * *

Sirius claimed it was Snape's fault. James also claimed it was Snape's fault. Peter agreed with the other two. Remus knew that it was in fact Sirius' fault, but claimed he hadn't seen a thing since he had been reading.

Severus of course blamed both Sirius and James so he was only half right.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. The three months of peace and quiet after Severus found out the truth about Remus Lupin, were definitely over, and the feud between James Potter and Sirius Black against Severus had grown more vicious than ever. The two Gryffindors had been lying low as Sirius and Remus were trying to mend their tattered friendship. They had managed, but the Marauders, their bonds stronger than ever, were once again tormenting the lone Slytherin.

Dumbledore had been hoping the silence had meant that Sirius, and James as well, had learned their lesson, had decided to leave Severus Snape alone. He had also hoped Severus would stop spying on the other four boys; trying to get them into trouble at any opportunity.

His hopes had been dashed last week when Minerva told him about a fight in the hall between Potter and Snape. He knew then that it was only a matter of time before all five of them ended up in his office once again.

"Professor! It's THEM it's ALWAYS them they're menaces, not to mention murderers," Severus gave Sirius a dark look and then quickly looked back at Dumbledore, "I was minding my business when HE," Severus jabbed a finger in James' direction, "Knocked into me giving Black the chance to—"

Dumbledore held up his hand, infinite patience on his face, though he felt vaguely annoyed that no one had seemed to learn anything from Snape's near death experience and Remus Lupin's secret almost being exposed.

"I understand Severus—"

"He's lying!" Sirius interrupted, "He's just trying to get us into trouble."

"Yeah!" Peter piped up.

"I was turning a corner and bumped into him accidentally!" James added.

"Yeah!" Peter nodded furiously.

"He tried to hex US first!" Sirius crossed his arms.

"Yeah!"

"I didn't see anything I was studying potions," Remus quietly spoke trying not to look Severus or Dumbledore in the eye.

"Yeah!!"

"Oh be quiet Peter!" Sirius growled throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Now boys—" Dumbledore started.

"That is NOT how it happened! Black instantly attacked me!"

"Oh I did not _Snivellus_! You were going to jinx us first!"

"Ohhoho, now I was jinxing you? There's quite a bit of difference between jinxes and hexes you moron."

"At least I don't have a big nose."

"At least I'm not friends with a werewolf."

"I'd rather be friends with a TROLL than a big nosed greasy git like you. Besides, Remus is more human than YOU'LL ever be."

"Can you not drag me into this?"

"You'd get along fine with trolls, you have the brains of one after all!"

"Yeah!—I mean…"

"Peter!"

"QUIET!!!" Dumbledore yelled. The five looked up in astonishment. Dumbledore smiled at them, only twitching on the inside.

"Now, boys, if you'll let me say someth—"

"Headmaster! There's an urgent message from the ministry, you must come at once!" Dumbledore looked up to see a worried looking Minerva McGonagall. He sighed mentally, "Very well, you boys stay here, I won't be but a moment, and don't hex each other." Dumbledore gave Sirius, Severus, and James each a long look before leaving. He paused, "Try not to break anything while I'm gone." And then he left wondering what they would do to each other while he was away.

* * *

There was silence in the room for about ten seconds. Remus decided that it was a new record. He quickly pulled out his Potions book deciding he may as well study.

"What are you doing?" Snape spat. It figured Snape would start what was sure to be a very loud argument because he pulled out his book. Sirius of course instantly jumped to his defence… or his chance to have a go at Snape again. Perhaps a mix of both.

"It's none of your business, is it Snivels? So you can keep your big fat nose out of it!" Sirius replied jumping out of his chair standing in front of Remus.

**One wing of sparrow mixed with heart of rat. Slice the fang of spider into small equal strips…**

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your little pet's feelings? Not that werewolves would have feelings."

**Stir counter clockwise into the newt spawn.**

"You take that back!" Sirius growled, "You take it back right now!"

**Stir counter clockwise into the newt spawn.** Remus bit his lip; he already read that part. He felt James' hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you make me Black?" Snape sneered.

"Don't listen to that racist jerk Remus." James growled moving away and taking out his own wand, "I'll make you eat those words Snivellus!"

**Into the newt spawn…**

Remus sighed sadly finally looking up from his book watching as the three other boys threw hexes and jinxes at each other. Peter was giving shouts of encouragement from under the desk.

"I'll show you the difference between hexes and jinxes Snivellus!"Sirius yelled.

Remus was so tired of this. Jumping on Snape because he breathed in their direction, Snape jumping on them because they happened to be in the same place he was. Snape's hisses if they passed in the hallway about dogs and monsters. If he just pretended he wasn't there, he wouldn't have to lie and tell Dumbledore his friends were being complete prats again. There was a loud crash. His head jerked up to where a tall hourglass had been shattered by a spell thrown by James.

"Oh no!" James groaned as the sand leaked out, "Dumbledore will kill us!"

"He'll only kill YOU Potter," Snape hiss, but there was a look of fear in his eyes as well, "I bet it was important." The sand continued to pour out of the glass and soon there was a foggy mist around the room. Remus' nose twitched. It didn't smell like sand. He sneezed, "I think we should get out of here, it could be dangerous." Peter squeaked at Remus' words quickly heading to the door. He gave another cry as he tried the door.

"Professor Dumbledore locked it!" He cried still frantically trying to open it. Remus and the others quickly moved to the door away from the sand. The sandy mist was getting thicker and thicker swirling around the room.

"_Alohamora_!" Remus yelled pointing his wand at the lock. Peter tried the knob again.

"Still locked!" His voice high pitched with panic. He had tears in his eyes as he looked towards the ominous sandstorm moving towards them.

"You didn't do it right you stupid half-breed! _Alohamora, Alohamora!_" Snape yelled at the lock again and again.

"It's not working you imbecile!" James hissed grabbing Snape by his cloak. Snape rounded on him, "Well if you hadn't broken the … the thing we wouldn't be in this mess would we Potter!?"

"My knife!" Sirius cried quickly taking his lock-picking knife from his pocket sticking it in the lock. He turned it and the door opened. It was too late though. They were sucked into the storm.

Before they could even blink away the sand in their eyes, the room was all clear. The five looked around cautiously. They were still in Dumbledore's office. The lights had gone out, but they were all alright. James gave a sigh of relief.

"Guess it wasn't dangerous after all. _Lumos_." He said cheerfully light beaming from his wand filling the room. Sirius laughed in relief, "_Lumos_. Yeah… Dumbledore'll still kill you though." James grimaced and then gave Snape a sideways glance, "Who said it was my spell that hit it?" Sirius grinned nastily in understanding. Snape and Remus had also lit their own wands. Peter was attempting to as well, but his quivering kept botching the spell.

"Oh yeah," Sirius drawled, "now that you mention it, I was sure that it came from Snape's direction while you were helping Remus with his Potions." Peter snickered. Snape gave them all an outraged look.

"As if Potter knows a vial from his own arse. Teaching the werewolf is a rather laughable cover story. Combined they melt cauldrons!" Snape snarled exaggerating a tad. It had been an accident where Sirius had distracted Remus and James had been trying to help Peter set his potion right.

"Leave me out of it," Remus said crossing his arms, he turned to go back to his chair and paused a frown on his face, "…where did the chairs go? … Where's my book?" He pointed his wand to clearly illuminate the area that they had been sitting in, but there was nothing there. The other four looked as well.

"Maybe they blew away," Peter suggested timidly. He looked around frantically for any hint of the chairs. He was completely spooked.

"Where did you five come from! How did you break into here you little rats? Marty, go get Dumbledore!" Boomed one of the headmasters on the wall. The looked over at the picture of Phineas Black scowling down at them. The rest of the portraits seemed to be asleep except for 'Marty' who nodded sleepily and left his frame.

"It's night time!" James gasped incredulity. He ran over to the windows to peek through a curtain. Peter was looking around again like a scared bird, "The… the professor wouldn't leave us here all night…" he stated with little conviction.

"Great Grandfather what was that thing?" Sirius asked the portrait that had yelled at them.

"Oh it figures you would have ties Black, it just figures," Snape said with disdain.

"Oh shut up." Sirius snapped.

"Great Grandfather?" Phineas narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "Did that moron actual manage to produce offspring after all and just did not mention it? Moron, if I ever get my hands on Sirius…"

"I'M Sirius!" Sirius yelled in exasperation, "I know I'm not exactly your favourite relative but you COULD acknowledge me."

"I'm serious too," Phineas said, "Your father is a moron." Sirius gave the portrait and odd look.

"At least we agree on something…" He muttered under his breath. Remus was still glancing around instantly spotting at least ten things that weren't in the office before the sandstorm.

"I think Great Grandfather has lost it," Sirius whispered to James as James joined the group again. James gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Um… I don't think we're in the right office…" Remus finally said.

"What?!" His three friends shouted turning to him. Snape let out a long breath.

"You noticed it too then," He said calmly looking around, "We're not where we were before." Remus nodded. James and Sirius looked around as well no longer distracted by Phineas or the darkness.

"You're right," James said, just a small bit of excitement creeping into his voice under the fear and uncertainty.

"They are!??!?" Peter squealed wide eyes looking around again trying to see what they were seeing. The door banged open and all five jumped.

"How did you five get in here?" Dumbledore asked sleepily switching on the light with his wand. He froze staring at them.

"Pro… Professor?" Sirius asked uneasily. None of them had ever seen that expression on Dumbledore's face.

Pure surprise.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape?" He asked as if he had only met them once and was now trying to recall their names. They all nodded.

"…and you're children." He stated as if he were dreaming. The five glanced at each other uneasily.

"Sir… what… What date is it?" Remus asked the pieces slowly clicking into place. It was an hourglass. Hourglasses meant…

"September the tenth," Dumbledore answered slowly. He paused and looked at them all again, "1995."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boys all suddenly turned at each other pointing fingers.

* * *

TBC

Read and review please


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned it.

Note: The date 1995 is because Teddy L. Remus is born in 1998 which was in Deathly Hollows… so I THINK it works. It's set around Goblet of Fire, trust me though, it will in all likelihood be very different from the book. Anywho enjoy and please keep reviewing, it guilts me into updating.

* * *

"If Potter hadn't knocked over the hour glass--"

"I wouldn't have knocked it over if you hadn't said those things about Remus!"

"Well if Sirius hadn't hex Snape in the first place…"

"Who's side are you on Remus!? Besides, if Snivellus wasn't such a great ugly git—"

"Yeah!"

"Oh shut up Peter (Pettigrew!)" The other four shouted.

"**QUIET!!!**"

"Woah Déjà vu…" Peter muttered. The five looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was having his own feelings of Déjà vu. He stared at the boys in front of him wondering how on earth this could have happened.

"Alright," he said taking in a deep breath, "Mr. Lupin, tell me what happened."

"It's all Snape's fault."

"It's your fault Potter and you know it, you and Black."

"You were the one that—"

"Yeah!"

"You're always pinning things on us Snivellus!"

"I SAID LUPIN," Dumbledore said loudly trying to talk over the arguing boys. He remembered distinctly the feelings of great relief he had experienced when the five of them had graduated.

"Sorry professor," the others mumbled. Dumbledore nodded, "Mr. Lupin, if you please."

"Well sir," Remus began slowly, "There had been an… incident. James and Snape bumped into each other in the hall, and Sirius had assumed that Snape was about to throw a jinx—"

"Hex, it was definitely a hex," Sirius interrupted, "And I wasn't assuming anything he really was--"

"Any excuse—"

"Both of you!" Dumbledore said with a stern look.

"Sorry…" they mumbled.

"…a hex… er… well the fight didn't end very well and we were all called to your office. You were trying to settle the matter, but then you were called away on ministry business. It was alright for a few minutes—"

"More like a few seconds," Peter broke in.

"But then …ah… well another argument broke out between Sirius and Snape, and then James got involved."

"He had insulted Remus! Saying he couldn't feel cause he's a werewolf!" James cried in his own defence.

"So they were throwing hexes and jinxes around, but then a spell—"

"Potter's spell."

"James' spell accidentally hit a huge hourglass. There was some kind of dust storm. We couldn't get out of the room, you had locked it and _Alohamora_ didn't work. Then we were here." Remus finished nodding his head around, "The future…"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully thinking back to the day. He remembered the hourglass being broken, an hourglass he didn't know the reason for. It had never done anything, and it seemed it never would. The boys were arguing about whose fault it was that it was broken, as was usual. None of them mentioned anything about going into the future.

Oh.

And suddenly Dumbledore understood how this all could have happened. He looked at the five boys, "I see. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to send you back to your original time, however, I know that you will return. You didn't go missing at Hogwarts that day, and you all grew up."

"What are we like?" Sirius asked with an excited look on his face, "Is James captain of the Irish quidditch team? Am I famous? Did Remus—"

Dumbledore held up his hand. Sirius went silent. Dumbledore inwardly sighed. How would he explain this to them? James dead, Sirius in hiding, Peter a traitor, Remus alone for so many years, Severus… Severus. These five boys in front of him had shaped the future, but at their own cost. How could he tell them? Should he tell them? He decided.

"You had no memory of this trip forwards in time," Dumbledore said finally, "and I doubt this kind of thing you could hide from me. You boys are young, only fourth year, but your futures…"

Peter looked afraid, the grin on Sirius' face had slipped right off, James was apprehensive, as was Severus, Remus didn't look surprised at all.

"Sir… we might be here awhile, and I'd rather not hide away from everyone," James finally said, "If we do forget this journey, then time's not at risk so… so I think you should tell us, or at least tell us what you think is appropriate." Dumbledore smiled warmly. James had been arrogant in this time of his life, however, his maturity and bravery shone brightly at the right sort of moments.

"You're right." Dumbledore nodded, "But I do not think I should tell you each other's futures. I'll tell you individually, you can choose whether you will or will not tell the rest."

* * *

James had taken his death hard, but was able to see what an important death it had been, a hard thing to do for a boy of fourteen. Sirius was outraged that he had been framed for murder, though Dumbledore refused to tell him who had framed him. Remus was not surprised at his circumstances after Hogwarts, however he had been ridiculously happy that he had become a Professor, if only for a year. Severus he only told his life as a professor and not of what he had done during the war; Severus did not seem pleased that the was stuck teaching children. Peter was the only one that Dumbledore could not bring himself to tell any truth to. He told Peter that he had died, but died a hero getting the Order of Merlin. Peter could not believe his ears at that, unlike James, it seems the circumstances of his death had made him more cheerful.

"I died a hero," He kept repeating.

Dumbledore didn't go heavily into the details of each life. He couldn't help himself from saying how loved and respected Remus had been as a teacher and that the majority of students didn't even care of his lycanthropy when the news had travelled to them. Sirius did not know his betrayer. Peter did not know of his betrayal. Severus did not know of his life as a spy. James was the only one that knew he and Lily had died.

Dumbledore could feel the weariness at the thought of the future ahead, the future that had already come to pass.

"You have no reason," He said "to think on the future now. Just be prepared if ever you hear your name, and I would ask you that you don't go looking for your future." The five nodded solemnly. Dumbledore nodded back, "Now, we don't know how long you boys will be staying with us, however you are still students of this school and will still be treated as such. I'll introduce you as exchange students."

"Where will we be put?" James asked, "What house?"

"Not Hufflepuff I hope," Sirius muttered. An odd smile came to Dumbledore's lips.

"Gryffindor." He said. The four Marauder's whooped. Peter paused mid-cheer and looked over at Severus.

"Not Snape too thought right? He'll go to Slytherin… right sir?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"No, I think not, I seem to remember Mr. Snape wearing Gryffindor colours at your reappearance, though he claimed that it had been Mr. Potter's doing. No, I think it's best that you all stick together."

Both Snape and the Marauders looked beyond mortified.

"But sir! Snivellus can't come in to the tower, it's wrong!" Sirius cried.

"Blasphemous!" James added.

"Gross!" Peter finished a disgusted look crossing his face.

"I am not sharing a dormitory with those four buffoons. They'll probably try to murder me in my sleep." Severus said crossing his arms angrily glaring at Sirius in particular.

"You know if you hadn't been STALKING Remus it wouldn't have happened."

"I doubt it, I'm sure you would have found some way to introduce me to your pet werewolf."

"You call him that ONE MORE TIME Snape, and I will turn that ugly nose of yours into a turnip it's already about the right size. In fact, it would probably improve your face."

"You can try Black, but you won't look so smug when I—"

"Boys!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"Sorry," The two said still glaring at each other. Perhaps this was not the best idea putting the five of them in the same living quarters, but it was too late to change his decision now. Dumbledore glanced at his watch. It seemed they had spoke through the entire night.

"There's just the matter of your identities." The five blinked.

"What sir?" James asked.

"Well, there is a problem before I release you for better or for worse back into the school," Dumbledore explained, "Every one of your names is known. James, your son is the spitting image of you, and Severus, you yourself are teaching here."

"I'd like to register my astonishment that an idiot like him could become a professor." Sirius muttered to James under his breath. James grinned.

"I heard that Black."

"It isn't really a secret."

"Don't start you two, this is serious," Remus said looking over at the Headmaster, "Sir, what can we do about it? It sounds to me that you expect everyone would know our names." Dumbledore smiled, "I think I have a way to work around it. Remus, you can be a third cousin of yourself. John Remus Lupin, that will explain your similar looks." Remus nodded.

"Sirius, no one would remember what you looked like at this age, it would just be a matter of name. Sirius Tonks I think would work. Sirius grinned at the thought. "I always did like Andromeda's husband." Dumbledore nodded, "And it is a common name." Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Peter, "Let's say Peter Pettigrew had a brother and named his son in honour of him." Peter beamed probably thinking that he deserved having babies named after him, and as far as most of the world was concerned, he was. Dumbledore looked over at the last two, "Now you two, we'll have to put a few spells on you to change your appearances."

"Hear that Snape? Looks like you finally lucked out."

"Jump in the lake and play with the squid Black."

"Severus stand up." Dumbledore requested. He did so with a sour look on his face. Severus' hair was suddenly white blond and short a pair of square black glasses perched on his nose. Dumbledore looked at his handy work. Severus would never recognise himself. Severus twitched slightly; his hand instantly flew to his short hair. Dumbledore handed him a mirror. Snape stared with a look of horror. James, Sirius, Peter, and even Remus were trying to hold back snickers.

"Well," James beamed, "Can't say it's much of an improvement, although the grease is less noticeable now."

"You can go by Sev Spinner." Severus looked rather disgusted by the name but only said, "Your turn next Potter," The smile was instantly wiped from James' face. James stood up and Dumbledore cast a couple of spells. Sirius covered his mouth this time in earnest trying not to laugh. Snape grinned maliciously.

"James," Peter giggled trying very hard not to.

"What? What he do?" James asked quickly grabbing the mirror from Severus with his own look of horror. He now had long messy red hair.

"I'm a red head… a red head! Dear lord I look like a Weasley!" He cried. His friends burst out laughing.

"No," Sirius laughed loudly, "No, no, James, you don't have any freckles, you look more like a male version of Evans!" Remus and Peter doubled over in laugher.

"This is not funny!" James yelled. Dumbledore slipped James' glasses from his face and handed him a small container.

"They're called contacts," He explained, "Muggles wear them usually, but they should be quite useful in this case. They'll help with your vision. You'll go by James Peverell." Dumbledore said. James seemed to not understand the connection between himself and the last name chosen for him.

"Very well." Dumbledore said standing, the boys stood too. Dumbledore glanced at the time, "I daresay it's time for breakfast and for you five to be reintroduced into the school."

"Gryffindor..." Severus muttered under his breath with an abysmal look.

"Red hair…" James whined.

"Snivellus in the tower…" Sirius mourned.

"Hero…" Peter whispered very quietly to himself.

"Here we go again." Remus sighed.

"Oh… did I mention that Hogwarts this year is hosting the Triwizard Tournament?"

"WHAT?!?!??!?!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes**: I wanted to write actually getting to the great hall, but this was a good place to leave it. It's the explanation chapter. I find explanation chapters usually boring or angsty and it's supposed to be a comedy. I'm hoping it'll get funnier now that that's all out of the way.

I'm trying my hardest not to write Dumbledore OOC, but he keeps yelling at them … but I don't know if even Dumbledore could hold it back when Snape and Sirius have a go at each other.

I hate to change their names (and Severus and James' looks), but it needed to be done for what I'm planning. I didn't really want to give them any details on their futures either, but I doubt Dumbledore would let them wander the castle completely blind. Pretty much they know the bare minimum about their own futures and nothing about the other's futures. Didn't want James to know he dies, but really hard to keep it a secret.

I chose the fourth book because it was the one with the least complications for sticking them in, though as you might have guessed they have yet to learn Animagus (no nicknames) or create the Marauders Map (once again no nicknames). I like the nicknames; you have no idea how long I tried to find a way to fit them in before giving up. I figured fifth year was the year they mastered Animagus since Sirius talks about wishing it was the full moon in "Snape's Worst Memory" and they use the nicknames in that chapter. I didn't make it their fifth year because frankly I hate Umbridge and I want Harry in the same year as them... not to mention all that angst in OotP

I have no idea when Snape was supposed to find out about Remus' little secret so I made it fourth year which to me makes sense since he must have known the secret by fifth year. Harry overhears the Marauders talking about Remus being a werewolf, (once again in Snape's Worst Memory) so I'd assume since it's Snape's memory Snape must have heard it too and he didn't seem shocked at all by it. (Then again I have no idea how the pensive works so blah), if I'm wrong you can tell me, but I'm not changing it it's just a fanfic after all.

I think Snape got the worst deal, Sev Spinner, platinum blond.

I think that covers all the weird little details you might want to know. Any questions just put it in a review and I'll be happy to answer, or if you don't have a question **review** anyways, I love reviews (good and bad).

Oh yeah, and as you might have guessed I love ending chapters with all five of them yelling the same thing… heh


	3. This Means War

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Dumbledore led them towards the Great Hall. It was around eight o'clock, the Great Hall was at it's busiest as students began their day with a big breakfast. Everyone looked up in surprise at the Headmaster's lateness. Thinking back, James could never remember a time when the Professor had ever been late. He always seemed to be first to arrive, and last to leave, but that couldn't be possible. Curious looks were thrown their way and whispers spread around the hall like wildfire.

"Could they be from another school? Are they going to attempt to join the Tournament?" A girl with bushy brown hair whispered furiously to a red head with freckles (undoubtedly Arthur Weasley's son), and a boy with black hair whose face was obscured by a pitcher of pumpkin juice. James didn't hear the red head's reply. They passed the Slytherin table. A boy with white blond hair that rivalled Snape's laughed at something, "Those guys? They can't enter they can't be older than third years and they look pretty pathetic if you ask me." James bristled at this making a point to put Blondy on his people to prank list. Finally, they were up at the front of the hall.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore said jovially. Everyone was silent straining their ears to hear Dumbledore's words wondering about James and the others. James mussed up his hair unconsciously.

"As you can see we have new guests to the school. Their appearance here was unexpected and mysterious, and I'm sure their disappearance will be as well. Until then, I would like you to welcome them to this school as you have welcomed our dear friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrag. Before anyone asks, these five will not be competing in this year's Triwizard Tournament for they are only fourth years. On that note, I would like to remind everyone that only people of seventeen and older can enter this most dangerous and perilous competition." James noticed two red headed twins at the Gryffindor table bent in deep conversation at Dumbledore's words.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you James Peverell, Sirius Tonks, Sev Spinner, Peter Pettigrew, and John Lupin. They will be sharing quarters with the Gryffindors for as long as they are here. Please make them comfortable." James noticed the looks of surprise at Remus' name, and a few looks of recognition at Peter's. The school politely clapped apparently not too impressed, well most of the school clapped, the Slytherins were hissing poison like the proverbial snakes they were. Dumbledore bent over to them, "remember, do not go seeking things that you need not know," He said as he left them to their own devices. James nodded and they all headed over towards the Gryffindor table, much to the irritation of Snape. James looked over the sea of faces and found the girl with brown hair again along with the red head and… the black haired boy that looked exactly like him.

His son.

* * *

"Peter Pettigrew-" Harry's head jerked up from his bacon in shock. No, he must not have heard right, he had been thinking of last year too much, worrying about what Wormtail had been doing, the dreams weren't helping. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice calming down slightly.

"—And John Lupin. They will be…" He nearly spat out his pumpkin juice and looked at the faces of Ron and Hermione. Ron's mouth was agape, a piece of egg hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione, seemed just as stunned.

"Do… do you think he's a relative of Professor Lupin?" she whispered to the other two. Ron quickly swallowed his egg.

"Forget Lupin," Ron whispered furiously, "Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione gave him a dismissive look.

"Oh Ron, there are dozens of Peter Pettigrews out there. It's a very common name. It's just a coincidence. What do you think Harry?" Instantly the other two's eyes were on him, as if his judgement would decide the argument. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe he's a relative of the Professor. Though Professor Lupin never mentioned having any relatives." Harry decided, now that he knew that he wasn't imaging hearing the rat's name, John Lupin was a safer subject.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have any though." Ron said excitedly. Hermione frowned, "But the Professor always seemed so lonely," She pointed out, "And after hearing his story it sounded as if the Marauders were all that he had." Harry nodded in agreement. He had assumed that as well. Ron licked his lips and slowly spoke, "Suppose… suppose the Professor's family was ashamed of him." Hermione looked stricken at the very thought. Ron quickly continued, "I mean, he's a werewolf, and, well, he was the best bloody Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had, but you know how people feel about werewolves. Maybe this guy, what was it? John? Maybe he doesn't even KNOW about Professor Lupin, or, or worse is ashamed of him!" Harry felt angry at the very thought. Professor Remus J. Lupin was a fantastic teacher and a very kind person; he didn't deserve a family that pretended he didn't exist just because of an affliction that wasn't even his fault. Harry knew all about not existing. Dumbledore's speech ended, and after a brief word with the new boys, he took his seat at the teacher's table. The five looked as if they didn't know what to do for a moment. The red head quickly headed over towards Gryffindor table Pettigrew, Lupin, and Sirius quickly following after. The bright blond boy seemed to drag behind looking clearly disgusted.

The five took seats next to Harry, Hermione and Ron. The Red head, whose name Harry hadn't caught, sat next to Harry, he had a strange look on his face, which mirrored the other four's looks at the sight of him. They must have seen the scar. Sirius (that name had certainly stuck with Harry) sat next to the red head. John Lupin positioned himself across from the Red head and next to Hermione. Pettigrew was next to Sirius. The last boy, whose name had also escaped Harry, sat down across from Pettigrew near to Lupin putting a chair between himself and the tawny haired boy. He said nothing grabbing bacon angrily and stuffing his mouth.

"Umm… Hi! I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said to Lupin her smile falsely bright. Lupin looked a tad stunned at being addressed and nodded shaking her hand.

"Remus Lupin—" Lupin said, his face froze, "Um, John Lupin… Remus is my middle name." He said quickly, "My great grandfather's name. I go by Remus," he finished lamely looking like he had made a mistake before a test even started. Sirius laughed at his friend's discomfort.

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous meeting new people, Sirius Tonks." Tonks stood shaking hands with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville, who sat near by, grinning at them and then winked at Angelina. The rest of the Gryffindor table was of course watching the whole interaction.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said politely to Sirius, "This is Ron and that's Harry and Neville," She turned back to Lupin again. Harry could have sworn the red head beside him had muttered Harry's name, but when he turned, he seemed to still be watching Lupin amusement twinkling in his hazel eyes.

"So… um… John, erm Remus, how do you like Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled, still a bit too brightly.

"Are you related to our old Professor, John?" Seamus suddenly shouted. Everyone at the table and half of the Hufflepuff table were suddenly quiet straining to hear the boy's answer. He had to be. John REMUS Lupin? And wasn't the professor's middle name John? Looking at him closely the thin boy did have very similar looks to their professor; he would probably be his spitting image when he grew up. Lupin looked spooked, as if he wasn't used to this sort of attention. He looked to the red head and Tonks for help, but the red head shrugged, Tonks looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could Lupin spoke.

* * *

Sirius was surprised at how the table had instantly jumped on Remus as they sat down. He had expected James to try to chat with the boy that was so obviously his son. He had expected some girl to swoon over Sirius himself leading to him becoming friends with over half of the house. He had expected Peter to do something embarrassing and/or scarring. He had even expected Snape to somehow insult the entire house and become an outcast. He would have never have guessed that the first person that would make an impression on this new and exciting future would be Remus Lupin… it was _never_ Remus Lupin. Remus liked being in the shadow, quietly reading books, not drawing attention to himself, not letting people get to know him. Merlin knows how long it took for James and himself to get the studious boy to lighten up. Sirius was sure it had to do with his lycanthropy, and understood. Despite this he couldn't help feeling a streak of jealousy. Remus hadn't even spoken and already people were talking to him! Maybe Remus was famous in the future? Sirius quickly interrupted, feeling ignored.

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous, meeting new people like this, I'm Sirius Tonks," Sirius gave a charming smile to the Gryffindors working to instantly win them over with his natural charm and good looks. He even gave a wink at one of the older girls. His efforts of being dashing were dashed instantly as the bushy brown haired girl Hermione went instantly back to talking to Remus.

"Are you related to our old Professor, John?" A boy suddenly yelled. Sirius felt instant relief and understanding. It wasn't that Remus had appeared cooler than Sirius, or even James, though with that messy red hair he didn't blame the other Gryffindors for not talking instantly to James. Remus had become a teacher in the future. How perfect! He bet Remus was a great teacher; he was the reason Peter was passing Charms and Defence against the Dark arts after all. Sirius wondered what he taught. He then kicked himself for feeling jealousy towards his friend. Remus was a great person and deserved attention sometimes…good attention. He didn't need Sirius becoming an inflated jerk because someone takes to him first. Sirius just liked being in the spotlight… he had once turned James' face green when they had been trying to outdo each other. He was swearing to himself to work on not letting his ego get too big when he noticed Remus' look of _Help Me!_ Before he could say something to pull their attention off the werewolf, Remus was talking seemingly giving up on any aid from his friends.

"Um, I'm his second cousin," Remus finally said, "I've never met him." That, it seemed, was all Remus was going to say on the subject, but this just spurred the other Gryffindors on.

"But he's so cool!"  
"He taught us how to use—"

"—In a dress!"

"Did you live far away from him?"

"Why? Because he's a werewolf?" Ron asked Remus angrily, his question ringing over the others. Everyone went quiet once more. They knew! They knew about Remus' not so little furry problem! Remus looked rather stunned at the question.

"What? N—"

"Couldn't even write the man an owl huh?" Ron persisted with a disgusted look on his face. James' son had a similar look.

"He was the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had," Harry said quietly, but everyone at the table heard him, "In fact, he was the best teacher we ever had period. People like you—" it seemed he couldn't finish. Remus looked a mixture of stunned, horrified and happy, though the happiness was hard to spot.

"Ron, Harry, stop it!" Hermione cried to her friends. Sirius hoped the two would take her advice, because James' son or not he would clobber the bastard if he continued to imply what he thought they were implying.

"Hey! You don't know Remus!" James spoke before Sirius could, "How dare you say that to him! What do you know anyways?"

"He kept away." Remus suddenly said. It seemed Harry's retort had died in his throat.

"Huh?"

Remus looked down staring at his plate, which was still empty.

"Ever since he went off to Hogwarts, when he was a student I mean. He only went home during the summer, and when he was home he usually kept out of the house except for bed and meals, just reading. He kept distancing himself from the family until the family didn't bother anymore. He didn't want to be a burden to them. He didn't want them to suffer on his account and never answered any owls that came to him—My mother told me that," Remus finished. He paused, "I never met him, by the time I was born he was completely gone. My parents said I was always named after my Great Grandfather, but I think I was probably named after him, as a reminder of him."

He hadn't known. Whenever he spoke about home, Remus always talked of it fondly. Sirius hadn't known the boy had been doing more than hiding himself in the shadow of his friends, he was becoming a shadow to his family. Sirius felt ashamed he hadn't known. James had a similar look on his face. Peter's mouth was open in shock. Snape ignored the conversation completely.

Ron's face was bright red in embarrassment, "Oh… well then…" Sirius managed to catch what sounded like "sorry." Sirius felt rather vicious thoughts towards the Red head. Remus smiled tiredly.

"No, it's okay. I'm happy that he seemed to find happiness here. He had always thought of Hogwarts as his home." The other Gryffindors (and Hufflepuffs that had been listening in) seemed to cheer at his words, though there were also looks of guilt among the crowd, Sirius wondered why.

"So where do you all come from anyways?" Neville asked curiously, "You can't be from England cause you don't go to Hogwarts, but you sound English to me…"

"Neville, just because they're English doesn't mean that they go to Hogwarts," Hermione laughed.

"What did Dumbledore mean that your appearance was mysterious and unexpected?" one boy asked.

"Yeah? It sounded as if even the man himself hadn't known you were coming!" the girl Sirius had winked at chimed in.

"And Dumbledore knows EVERYTHING!" someone finished. Sirius laughed at this. Mysterious and unexpected huh?

"Well if we told you, we wouldn't be very mysterious anymore would we?" He asked beaming at the look of disappointment, "Dumbledore has nothing on us," He added. James was grinning at him and nodded in agreement.

"Would you please stop showing off? You're putting me off my breakfast," Snape said sneering at them.

"Your face puts me off my breakfast every day Blondie," Sirius shot back.

"Your intelligence rivals that of a retarded troll."

"Your **FACE** rivals that of a disfigured troll!"

"Er, guys do you really need to—"

"Oh shut up Lupin you—"

"Oh shut up Remus you're always—hey don't you talk to Remus like that!"

"I'm sorry did I hurt your little pets feelings again?"

"I'm warning you, you big nosed git—"

"Ye—"

"Peter if you say 'yeah' one more time you're next!"

"That's it I'm leaving." Snape suddenly stood up glaring at everyone at the table and left, no doubt to sulk over Sirius' **obvious** victory.

"Sirius…" Remus groaned as Snape stomped out of the Great Hall.

"You can't deny his face is that of a troll's." Sirius interrupted before Remus tried to make him feel guilty.

"Not to mention the prat's personality." James added.

"And temper." Peter said. Sirius noticed the half-disturbed looks the Gryffindors were giving them.

"Please excuse Sevvy baby there, he's not much before his nap… or after… or before for that matter, and we haven't got a wink of sleep since this morning's arrival. You should have seen the look on Dumbledore's face, we completely surprised the poor old boy. Appeared in his office out of nowhere," he told them all. The others looked shocked.

"Not possible!" one of the twin red head boys shouted.

"You have to be lying," the other said.

"Why's that?" James asked crossing his arms a cocky grin on his face.

"Cause we haven't been able to yet." The two said together. The entire table erupted into giggles. Sirius shrugged at them.

"What can I say?" He said inspecting his nails, "We're the best."

* * *

The twins were grinning at them evilly now. James briefly wondered if that was what he and Sirius looked like when they were about to prank someone. He glanced over at Remus who nodded at him wearily apparently able to read his mind.

_Yes James that's exactly what the two of you look like._

"There are only two at Hogwarts that deserve the title of The Best." One twin said.

"And it isn't you," the second added.

"That honour belongs to us: Fred and George Weasley the Princes of Pranks!" they said pointing at themselves. James glanced at Sirius. They both had their own evil grins now.

"We'll you'll find that this renown will soon be stolen," Sirius grinned.

"And the title of The Best will soon belong to…" James smirked.

"James and Sirius the Masters of Mischief!" they finished together.

"Yeah!" Peter cheered. James rolled his eyes at him. At that Hermione dropped her teacup. Her friends gave her odd looks, but she shook her head quickly dabbing the mess with a napkin.

"Oh Merlin, now there are four of them," Remus said hand on his forehead with an air of a man condemned.

"Then it is a duel!" George said (or was it Fred?) transmuting his cup into a glove. George (or Fred) levitated it and it slapped both James and Sirius across the face. James and Sirius stood up. James exchanged glances with Sirius. Yep, his friend looked as happy as he felt.

"Who are your seconds?" George asked. James beamed, "Why Messrs Lupin and Pettigrew of course, no finer back up available, and yourselves?"

"The good knight of trouble-making Sir Harry the Potter," Fred answered.

"And if we need him Squire Ron I suppose will do." George finished. Ron scowled at both of them.

"Some brothers," He muttered.

"Then it's decided!" Sirius shouted, "Dungbombs at dawn!"

"Child's play!" Fred laughed, "Nose biting teacups at noon!"

"Why a duel then? Duels are for amateurs," James cackled starting to feel giddy.

"Oh yes," Fred agreed nastily, "I believe you are right."

"THIS MEANS WAR!" They all declared.

* * *

TBC**R&R**

And then Bugs Bunny sued me.

Notes: I just realised Phineas' last name is not Black, but I'm too lazy to change it right now, and besides that was back in chapter two.

I know it seems a bit Remus-centric right now, but it's about all five of them (yes, even Peter whose most memorable line in this story is 'yeah' currently). Now that all the preliminaries (can I use preliminaries in this context?) are out of the way I can start shaping James and Harry's relationship and Severus and … Severus can finally meet.

And so begins _**The Great Pranking War of 1995 **_with Filch's breakdown following soon after, take notes this'll all be on your history of magic quiz (just kidding…I'm lame okay?). I'm not sure what would be more destructive the Twins and the Marauders teamed up, or the Twins and the Marauders at war.

Any questions just **review **or if you just want to drop a line. I'll remind you that it makes me update faster.

Tell me what you liked:D and what you hated : '(


	4. Not Likely

Disclaimer: Gives a blank zombie look... I wish. I don't own anything recognizable.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus was definitely not having a fun time. It was quite the opposite as he slunk around the corridors of the school angrily thinking to himself, that slinking around corridors was stupid with bright blond hair and a Gryffindor tie. Of all the people to be stuck in the future with he was stuck with Potter, Black, and the monster that'd have him for dinner as soon as look at him, not to mention Pettigrew... well Pettigrew made as much impact as a mouse in a derelict building, Severus couldn't care less about him, but the others, they were the last people he'd want to spend any sort of time with especially future time. How could Dumbledore do this to him? Dumbledore knew the animosity between himself and the 'Marauders,' Dumbledore KNEW Severus hated them with a passion that was second only to his own father. Just thinking of the four of them made Severus seethe. 

"Oh it's so wonderful and exciting," he said in a squeaky voice doing a bad impression of Potter, "We'll have ever so much fun once we become the teachers little darlings again."

"Oh yes," he replied doing an imitation of Black, "And we won't get into a lick of trouble when we hex Snivellus' books to bite him... oh I'm sorry I mean jinx, I'm too stupid to know the difference," Severus fumed as he turned a corner now doing an impression of Lupin, "Now, now you shouldn't fight with old Snape, but I'm not going to chasten you or tell on you because I'm pathetic and have no spine even though I'm a monster and shouldn't even HAVE friends."

"Yeaaaah." Snape finished twitching slightly. It was no use. He was out numbered here, and he couldn't even go to the other Slytherins because they would think he was with the Gryffindors. The teachers of course would do nothing about his tormentors.

"That poor Lupin boy, always so ill and tired, and such a little sweetheart, so kind and gentle, let's all ignore the fact that he's a blood thirsty creature that would have our organs with tea!" Severus growled, "Oh, Potter, and Black, so talented aren't they? So charming, it's a shame about their invariable bullying of that great GREASY ugly GIT Severus Snape—" he turned another sharp corner and walked straight into a tall teacher in black with black hair and a rather big nose--... oh dear.

"Spinner is it?" his future self spat eyeing him angrily. It was himself, he shouldn't be afraid of himself, even if himself was a teacher who he had just called a great ugly greasy git unintentionally or not.

It was Potter's fault, it _had_ to be Potter's fault, it always was.

"Um... yes sir." Severus tried not to squeak. Slytherins didn't squeak... MEN didn't squeak! He was not squeaking. Potter squeaks, that was it, he had been mimicking Potter's voice and now he couldn't stop squeaking. It was Potter's fault after all. He took a calming breath.

"Exactly who is a 'great greasy ugly git?" the Professor him asked eyebrow raised.

"Erm... Sirius B-Tonks," He answered himself, it started with an S. He clearly didn't believe himself. Severus was not surprised; after all he wouldn't have believed himself either...

... yeah...

"You'll find Mr. Spinner, that things are probably quite different here from where you came from." The professor hissed.

Oh, you'd be surprised, already he was in trouble with a teacher because of James bloody Potter and Sirius freaking Black

"For instance, students without a pass in the middle of class time get detention."

"Class? But I—" Severus began. The Professor raised his hand to silence him. Severus marvelled at the power that gesture commanded.

"Luckily for you," the Professor him continued, "Professor Dumbledore believes you should be excused, just, this, once." Severus nodded quickly. The Professor Snape wrapped his robes around himself more tightly.

"And he asked me to give you these," The Professor Snape practically dropped the bag on top of Severus that he had been levitating.

"And here is your schedule,"t he schedule floated down onto his bag the small bit of extra weight almost knocking him over.

"Thank you Professor," Severus managed under the weight of his books.

"Get to class Spinner, and if I catch you speaking inappropriately about anyone again," Severus had the feeling that he only meant himself, "You will be put into detention." Severus quickly nodded as his future self practically glided away. He watched in awe. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. On the one hand, he had blown it royally with himself, who he had been banking on trying to become an ally with. On the other hand, the future him seemed so composed, and though he was a tad scary, he commanded respect. Severus glanced at his schedule sighing as he headed towards his class. He smiled as it occurred to him that if that was the reaction he had with himself, just wait until his future self met Black and Potter. The future was looking just a bit brighter.

* * *

"So what do you think?" James tilted his head slightly at Sirius' question and then shrugged, "It's weird." He admitted, "My son is famous, they redecorated—" Sirius shook his head furiously. 

"No, no, you idiot, our successors. What do you think?" Sirius asked again. James laughed, "Oh, them, I think future pranksters have become quite dull and they need a few lessons on the subject." Sirius nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

"I think it's a bad idea," Remus interjected before they could start scheming. James frowned giving him a questioning look.

"We should be keeping a low profile," Remus explained, "A war is the very last thing we need. What if someone figures out where we're from?" James shrugged.

"What would be so bad about people finding out who we really are anyways?" Peter asked, "We'd be treated like kings! A link to the past, come on Remus, it's cool!" It was not only Remus who was shaking his head this time.

"Nope," Sirius said, "I'm with Remus on this one; we cannot let anyone find out who we are." James gave Sirius a questioning look. Usually it was Peter that sided with the more cautious route and Sirius that rushed into things without thinking about it. Remus also seemed a bit confused about the way their friends were leaning.

"Is it to do with your future?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded a slightly pained look on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much. We just have to make sure no one figures it out, but," He said a grin appearing easily on his face, "That doesn't mean we're cancelling the war. We wouldn't want to disappoint, and besides, backing out now, it would look like cowards, and no Marauder is a coward!" Sirius declared slamming his fist into the palm of his hand in determination. James laughed as Remus sighed dejectedly.

"I should have known. To think I almost thought you were being sensible Sirius." Sirius gave him a sideways look.

"Never happen." He replied.

"I'll never have faith in you again," Remus promised, "Just promise you'll be careful, you don't have the invisibility cloak anymore remember, it's still back in the past." James laughed.

"Don't be silly Remus, of course we still have the cloak," James said swinging his bag off his shoulder. The other stopped as he reached in and showed them a corner of his cloak. Sirius gave a victory dance of happiness.

"Yes!" he cheered, "That' brilliant, why's it in there anyways James?"

"I was going to try and sneak into Flitwick's office and retrieve that book we need to begin our map." James shrugged. Sirius beamed, "Excellent, this'll give us a huge advantage!" Remus frowned.

"I still don't know about this." James put an arm around his reluctant friend's shoulder, "Aww, come on Remus, we won't be figured out by pulling a bunch of pranks, and you'll still help us out right? You're so good at scheming behind that innocent werewolf facade you have going on." Remus turned his head away to instantly be met by Sirius' puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Remy--"

"Never call me Remy again."

"Come on; remember the one with the herd of frogs that followed Snivellus everywhere that no one could remove until Snape called himself a greasy git?" Remus gave him a baleful look.

"I was telling you about muggle religion and you got ideas."James laughed at the memory, "Oh," James added, "And the time where we enchanted Ms. Norris' flea collar to attract fleas!" Sirius chortled, "Old Filch was scratching for days before he figured it out!"

"I called Ms. Norris a flea bag and you got ideas!" Remus protested removing himself from James arm, "I say something completely innocent and then you both get ideas!"

"What about the time where we enchanted Slughorn's cauldron to keep singing Love Potion #9?" Peter pointed out. Remus' face froze and after a long pause he sighed.

"Oh, alright that was me," Remus groused throwing his hands in the air.

"She _looked at my palm and she made a magic sign, she said what you need is, Love Potion #9_." Sirius sang laughing loudly afterwards, "Oh the look on his face as the little hearts started floating up from the potion he was trying to make when he decided to ignore the singing. Priceless!" Even Remus was laughing at the memory now.

"So you'll help us out right?" James said coming up to one side of him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder again.

"Pleaaaaaase?" Sirius added putting his arm on him from the other side.

"You know you want to." Peter said in front of him walking backwards. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I have no choice." James and the others gave a small cheer, "There's got to be SOME tastefulness in what you three deem pranks."

"Always the critic." James said a smile still tugging at his lips, he suddenly frowned, "Besides, there's nothing else to do since there's no Quidditch this year thanks to that Triwizard Tournament."

"Aw yeah, I forgot about that," Sirius said kicking the ground, "That sucks... but wait, what makes you think we'd be able to get on the team again James?" James rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know about YOU Sirius, your beater skills are only sub-par, but with my fantastic skills with the quaffle, they'd be BEGGING me to join the team. They'd make room for me... in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the houses fought over me since I'm technically not in any of them. Don't worry though fellows, my loyalty will always be to Gryffindor." The other three rolled their eyes at him.

"Ah yes, able to play Quidditch without a broomstick using his inflated head, James Potter, Chaser," Sirius said sarcastically. James pretended to ignore the sarcasm.

"Iin fact, they'd have me as a seeker and a chaser at the same time, but it wouldn't be fair to the other team."

"Ugh, James you're so full of it," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Your son is a seeker." The other turned to Peter. James felt pride welling up.

"A really good one too by the sound of it," Peter continued, Peter always did like getting attention, he spoke as quickly as he could so as not to be cut off, "He got the position in first year! Youngest player for a century. Won Gryffindor the cup in Third year, heard that he would have got it in second and first except for some emergency." James grinned madly.

"Just like his old man!" James beamed. Sirius laughed, "Pretty good, pretty good... in fact James, sounds like this guy's even better than YOU are." James' face froze in mid-beam.

"What? _What?_ You're off your Broomstick Black? No one is better than James Potter," James said crossing his arms.

"Not by the sounds of it, I don't remember you getting on the team in first year," Sirius teased.

"Yeah James, sounds to me in a game between you and your son, Harry would come on top," Remus nodded. James twitched, they couldn't be serious. They had seen him play. Harry must have got his Quidditch genes from James, and from James' reputation they let Harry on the team early. Yes, that must have been it. He told the others as much.

"But James, remember Patrick Wood? His father was on the Russian team as a Keeper and Pat didn't get on the Gryffindor team until Third year," Peter sounded like he was trying to tease James like the other two, but it only ended up irritating James further.

"Why don't you hang out with him then?!" He growled walking a little faster. He already knew the three behind him were exchanging glances.

"Oh James, we're only kidding!" Remus protested as James walked faster.

"Stop being a baby!" Sirius whined sounding to James like a baby himself.

"Oh James, come on now, you should be proud your son is a good Quidditch player, maybe you taught him." Remus suggested. James instantly stopped and felt ashamed all of the sudden. The others caught up.

"No... no I didn't teach him. No, you're right, it's good that he's great at Quidditch. That's what ever father wants right? Their son to be better than them."

"Hey, James," Sirius said hearing the bitterness in his voice, "We think you're the best, don't let what we say fool you man." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Besides James, you're not a father yet, I think you're allowed to feel a bit of rivalry to a boy your own age."

James decided he'd like to play a game of Quidditch with Harry, not to see who was better, but to make up for not being able to later.

"Oh no!" Remus cried. The three turned to him.

"We missed charms!" the other three rolled their eyes.

"Only you Remus, could wig out about missing class when we have an excuse," Sirius shook his head.

"I wanted to see if it was much different than our own charms," Remus protested looking down at his schedule.

"It's still Flitwick, it can't be much different," James said, "What do we have next?"

"Seems we have the same schedule as we had before, Potions next," Remus said gloomily. Potions was the only subject Remus could be considered bad at. He worked hard in every class, unlike James and Sirius who could do their other classes almost effortlessly. From his hard work, Remus usually got in the top ten students for every class, every class except for potions. He didn't fail, but Remus would be the last one James asked if he wanted a potion whipped up. Even Peter was better than Remus when it came to potions.

"I wonder if Slughorn's gotten kinder in his grading through age," Remus sighed as they headed down the hall towards the Dungeons. Other students began to stream into the hall as well, some of them nodding at them or saying hello.

"Not likely!" They all groaned together.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Notes: Hurrah, chapter four done, well, just so you know before I get people saying James was a Seeker, that was only in the movie. Apparently JK said he was a chaser and so that's what he is in this story. Snape finally meets himself... and hates himself... and James feels jealousy towards his own son... more on that later. Now, let us see how dear old Professor Snape reacts with the Marauders in his class.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Ew

Disclaimer: Alright I admit it, I don't own Harry Potter... oh wait I already said that.

And now to thank the reviewers the author will tap dance.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Click (click?) Tap.

Wasn't I marvellous? Now enough waiting on with the fic.

* * *

Peter shivered as they entered the dungeon. Something drastically had changed since fourth period potions yesterday with Ravenclaw. It was damp, but it had always been damp. It was cold, but it had always been cold too. It had a slightly sinister feel but—

Peter nearly bumped into a jar filled with eyeballs.

Make that a very sinister feel. Peter couldn't put his finger on it though. He sighed scratching his head. James would probably know. He glanced at the taller boy who seemed glum. James stared longingly at the seat that Lily Evans usually graced. Peter smiled in sympathy for his friend. James didn't notice collapsing into the seat next to Peter. Sirius sat next to James and Remus next to Sirius. Sirius grinned at James and James noticed Siruis. He smiled weakly back.

"Ahhh, no need to mope Jamie, after all, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Sirius pointed out.

"It would take a very long absence to make Lily miss James, that's all I have to say," Remus said from behind his potions book. Peter giggled, but James didn't seem amused with the two of them. Peter quickly schooled his face to look stern.

"Don't say that you two! Lily would be desperate not having James around," Peter protested.

"You're right Peter," Sirius nodded. Peter looked up in surprise.

"I am?" He asked. Sirius was actually listening to—

"You're right," Remus agreed, "she'd be desperate."

"Desperately happy," Sirius finished with a grin. Remus grinned back. James glared at all three of them. Peter felt himself going a bit red at the angry look.

"Thanks you three, thanks a lot, I'm glad my love life is a joke to you." Sirius rolled his eyes and then started ruffling Jame's long red hair.

"Oh don't pout it's always been a joke to us."

"Hey, hey, stop it! Stop it!" James growled starting to mess up Sirius' smooth black locks. Instantly they were laughing at each other. Sirius cheered James up so easily.

"Sides, we all know who you end up with, being stuck here for awhile or not," Sirius added with his usual charming smile.

"Yes, it's easy to tell looking at your son," Remus said going back to his book. Peter was confused torn between asking and letting his ignorance slip passed. He hated when this happened, when they all figured out something, but didn't tell him what it was. The same thing had happened when they figured out Remus was a werewolf. Boy, he was as shocked as Remus during the confrontation. How could they know who Jame's son's mother is? Did James tell them in secret thinking he couldn't trust Peter? No, James wouldn't do that... would he?

More students began filling the classroom, the Gryffindors seemed tense and the Slytherins calm and relaxed. James' son, the Weasely kid and Hermione came in with depressed looks on their faces. They took the row of seats right in front of the Marauders. That was when Peter finally got it... not about Jame's wife (he had tried to look closely but the guy looked exactly like James, there was no trace of a mother), but about the difference in the dungeons. It was quiet. No one except them had been talking, and they themselves had been whispering. It was as if a sense of doom had settled over the classroom. That was when Severus Snape walked in smiling as if he had heard Sirius and James had been expelled and Remus put in a zoo.

Git.

There were only two more seats so Snape was forced to sit beside Remus. Remus was admirably able to ignore the greasy jerk's sneer. Peter had always been amazed at how easily Remus deflected Snape's insults. He himself probably would have coward, or hid behind Sirius or James, or he would have said something stupid. The door slammed open and everyone tensed at once. Peter looked to the door, but it was only the round faced boy Neville that had been sitting near them at breakfast. His round face held a look of abject terror as he looked around the classroom. James and Sirius were instantly glaring at Snape.

"What did you do you big nosed buffoon," Sirius hissed angrily at Snape. The smile on Snape's face was replaced with a scowl.

"Random bouts of paranoia again?" Snape asked, "You really should get your head check, or perhaps just being committed would do it."

"At least my face doesn't scare small kids and offend old people."

"At least my mind isn't as feeble a particularly stupid child and an extremely senile senior."

Neville quickly sat down beside Snape looking behind him towards the now closed door still looking terrified. Remus looked mildly annoyed being stuck in between Sirius and Snape.

"Sirius, I don't think this has anything to do with Sev—"

At that point the door slammed open... that ... wasn't...Slughorn...

No...

* * *

No.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Remus could hear the silent screams emanating from his friends and shook his head. Snape would either teach potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts and since it had been Remus himself who had filled the Defence position (claimed to be cursed) last year, potions was the more likely. What did they expect? Snape teaching Charms?

... now there was a disturbing thought.

* * *

His future self swept past the desks walking rapidly to the front a stern look on his face.

Severus mentally cackled with glee at the looks on their faces. He could practically hear their horrified screams of anguish and terror—well the werewolf wasn't... but he did look vaguely disturbed! Ha! This will show them. They won't be able to survive ten minutes. They were doomed!

And man could he make an entrance.

Professor Snape spun around.

"It would seem we have new ... guests," He said the words guests as if it had some vaguely grotesque meaning, "In the classroom—Close your mouth Tonks or I'll fill it with shrieking serum." Lupin had to elbow Black, the rich snot seeming to forget what his name was.

"Ah yes, another Lupin," Snape scoffed at Lupin looking slightly affronted by the monster's presence, Lupin looked back calmly nodding. Oh yes, Severus smirked to himself privately, this would be good.

"You should have seen the hang_dog_ expressions around when your dear cousin left," His future self sneered. The other Slytherins giggled.

"I wouldn't know sir," Lupin replied.

Sir... sir, yes, he could feel the power in that title. Sir. Not Snivellus, or greasy git, or big nose. It's sir to you werewolf.

"I certainly hope Lupin, that you are better at potions than your cousin." Lupin's expression was frozen. No, your potion making skills won't be much better, will they Lupin?

"Lupin how would you make a dreamless drought?" Professor Snape asked rapidly. Lupin paused for a moment. Severus was practically twitching with glee. The brown haired girl sitting beside Potter's brat instantly raised her hand straight up, but it seemed there was no need.

"One wing of sparrow mixed with heart of rat. Slice a fang of spider into small equal strips. Stir counter clockwise and then add the newt spawn. Wait two weeks and the potion's done." Lupin answered as if he were reading out the text book, but his book was closed. Severus scowled, he had forgotten how good the little beast was at memorization, it was only the practical he did so abysmally on in potions.

His future self looked partly surprised partly outraged. The Gryffindor's gave a small cheer, but quickly went silent as the Professor cast his gaze around the student body as if daring them to say anything. It went dead silent. The Professor glared for a moment at Lupin, he wasn't supposed to get the answer right.

"Spinner where would I find the ingredients for a Dizzying Dust?"

Well that's simple—

A Dizzying what?

There was no such thing as a dizzying dust! That's not in the text book, or any other book Severus had read on potions and he had read almost everything, even the most obscure. That annoying girl raised her hand high again as if she were trying to reach the ceiling. The Professor him waited.

Dizzying Dust, Dizzying Dust... no, there was no such thing.

"Put down your hand Miss Granger!" Professor Snape snarled. Granger did so slumping slightly in her chair. Severus made the mistake of looking over at Black and Potter who both had looks of utter glee on their faces when they saw Severus couldn't answer the question. The werewolf had his book open again which was open to the page on Pollen of Distress and...Dizzying Dust!

"Canada for the hair of polar bear and the petals of dogwood. Everything else you can find here." Severus answered rapidly his eyes staring into the mirrors of his own. Darker mirrors...

The professor looked delighted, but apparently not with Severus' answer.

"So Lupin helping out your friend?" Lupin's head shot up from his book.

"What?" he blinked as if coming out of a spell.

"What?" Severus echoed.

"What?" Black growled in outrage giving Lupin a dirty look. Lupin shook his head.

"No sir, I didn't—"

"Detention for the both of you since I can't take points from your houses," His future self seemed more upbeat since he was able to punish Lupin and himself.

"Sir you don't understand!" Lupin tried again.

"And just what don't I understand Mr. Lupin?" The Slytherins were snickering.

"He cheated!" Sirius yelled standing up pointing an accusing finger at Severus, "He looked at R- John's book! John didn't show him!" by now the whole class was staring at them. Potter's son gave both Lupin and Severus a look of sympathy which seemed to annoy Black even more.

"Would you like to join them Mr. Tonks?" his future self hissed, "I don't know what it was like at your former school, but I do not abide cheating. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Spinner seem to be such good friends, they can serve their punishment together, and perhaps Mr. Lupin will think before trying to help an... uneducated friend cheat." Lupin bowed his head knowing he couldn't win. He tugged Black by the sleeve back into his chair. Black sat down still growling angrily at the Professor. The Slytherins were now openly laughing at them.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Snape commanded.

He couldn't believe it. He had given himself detention, and once more, he had given him detention with the werewolf, and called said werewolf his... friend! It was disgusting, it was almost too much! Dizzying Dust! He had never seen that in the text book before!

Severus snuck a glance at Lupin's unhappy face... well at least he dragged Lupin down with him.

Then it suddenly dawned on Severus. He was at least a decade behind on current potions. Dizzying Dust could have been created in the years since.

"Spinner, you can team up with Longbottom." His future self seemed very happy ... in a sinister sort of way. He glanced over at the round faced Gryffindor that looked like he might cry.

Longbottom... wasn't Frank Longbottom always good with potions? He went to NEWTs after all...

* * *

Remus sighed. Life in the future had started out rather rocky. It seemed Severus' future self had a vendetta against him thanks to his own future self. Or maybe it was just stemmed from his animosity against the Marauders in general. Sirius was currently glaring at Snape... the younger one so Remus had to do most of the work. It didn't help that Snape... the older one kept hovering around them continually correcting what Remus was doing. Not to mention that the younger Snape kept hissing at Neville Longbottom distracting him from the potion.

"NO YOU CAN'T ADD THAT YE—" As soon as Remus heard the beginnings of Severus' shout he ducked under the table knowing well what those words would probably mean.

BOOM

"EW!!!" The entire class groaned.

* * *

TBC

**R&R**

* * *

Notes: Umm... well... poor Severus... nothing's going his way is it? And now Remus knows better than to read when Snape is being wrathful. Poor Neville, you'd think Severus' brilliants at potions would help him out, but alas teen Severus probably made him even more nervous than he was before. If you're wondering, yes the potions Remus was asked to recite was the exact same one he was studying in chapter one.

Why a polar bear potion? Well, that's easy... I really don't know...


	6. James

Disclaimer: I wouldn't mind if I owned it and was able to make money off it, but that's as likely as me sneezing gold coins

* * *

There were many unhappy faces as potions class finally ended. "Professor" Snape seemed to be the only one that had gotten enjoyment out of the entire class. James looked over at his dejected friends. Both Sirius and Peter had ugly purple goo on them, and Remus, who managed to dodge the goo, was stuck in detention with Snivellus for something he didn't even do. Not to mention twenty points was deducted from Gryffindor because Neville couldn't make a silly potion. James' only consolation was that Snape had been completely covered in the ugly purple goo, and it seem that even Snape's own future self didn't like him. 

"Talk about self loathing," James smirked at Sirius. Sirius, who was currently trying to get some of the goo out of his hair grinned back in understanding. Snape stiffened slightly obviously hearing them, but said nothing.

"That Snape!" Ron Weasely growled as he, James' son and Hermione passed. Hermione said something about getting to Arithmancy running through the throng of students.

"Oh Remus, Sev," Harry said looking at the two sympathetically. James felt his hackles rising. His son was giving Snape a pitying look. He obviously didn't pick up on how truly horrible the Slytherin is. Remus blinked slowly looking over at Harry. Snape steadfastly ignored him.

"I hate him," Harry said in understanding to Remus. James felt jealousy. Harry was talking to Remus, but not to him! His own father! Sure, Harry didn't know that James was his father, but shouldn't there be some... bond or something?

"He's completely unfair, he's probably bullying you because of Professor Lupin." Harry finished. Ron nodded furiously in agreement.

"The great git," Ron muttered, "If it had been a Slytherin that answered his stupid question he would have given them points and a 'very good.' He's obviously out to get you, just like Harry." James mentally growled. So "Professor" Snape had been going after his son?

"Ah, it's okay," Remus said with an uncomfortable look glancing briefly at James.

"Um, Sev, Sirius, Peter, I think I know a spell that might get the goo off, but we'll need some water as well," He said jerking his head towards the washroom, "We have time before next class anyway."

James took back all the nasty son-stealing things he was thinking about Remus. Remus was a good friend, an understanding friend, a friend that was willing to be in the same room as people covered with foul smelling goo, just so James would be able to talk to his son.

"Yeah? Thanks Remus!" And Sirius, wonderful clever Sirius, instantly understood the plan and was going with it, "Let's go now, this stuff is horrible!" Sirius grabbed Peter, knowing that the shorter boy wouldn't catch on quite as quick. Peter was a good guy, but slow on the uptake.

"I would never stoop so low as to need your help for a simple cleaning charm you--" Snivellus caught himself and stomped off in the opposite direction, most-likely heading for the boy's room on the second level. James held back the urge to throw a hex at the ungrateful bastard's back. Remus quickly pushed Peter and Sirius into the Boy's room before Sirius could throw his own hex.

"That Snape," James hissed unthinkingly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know, he's completely unfair," Ron nodded, "Just because Remus is related to Professor Lupin. Lupin's worth ten of Snape any day. Harry, remember that time..." Ron's words faded into a blur as James nodded, he could definitely agree with that, though he would say that any person not a Slytherin was worth ten of Snape.

"I wonder what he has against Sev," Harry pondered. James froze not liking at all where this could be going.

"Yeah, he usually just ignores other Gryffindors, well, I suppose you guys aren't technically Gryffindors, but you're honorary ones!" Ron said firmly, "The only people he really pays attention to are his precious Slytherins," Ron stuck out his tongue in disgust, "And Harry, but that's only to be a prat."

James felt his anger rise. How dare Snivellus bully his son, how dare he!

"Yeah," Harry nodded in agreement, "Snape hates me, and I can understand why he hates Remus, as petty as it is—"

"Petty snake of a man," Ron growled.

"But I don't understand what he has against Sev," Harry finished.

"Who cares about Spinner?" James muttered grouchily.

"He's your friend isn't he?" Harry asked in confusion.

* * *

Harry felt vague disappointment as Remus pushed Tonks and Pettigrew into the boy's room leaving them with James. As stupid as it was, having John Lupin was like having Professor Lupin back. A connection to his father, a connection to people that care about him, a connection to Professor Lupin himself, that had taught him so much, so well. Harry was tempted to write Sirius about the tawny haired boy, ask him if he knew about any of Lupin's family, but perhaps that would be going too far. Lupin had chosen his loneliness, and he didn't want to upset his former professor. Harry wondered at Sev Spinner's words as he stomped away, he must still be miffed about Snape. Harry could well understand. He felt camaraderie towards the two boys. 

"But I don't understand what he has against Sev," Harry said again. He had just met the guy after all.

"Who cares about Spinner?" James muttered an angry look on his face. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"He's your friend isn't he?" James laughed at this as if Harry had said something funny. The red head shook his head.

"No way," He answered, "I hate him." Harry didn't know what to say. He had only just met the five boys. As far as he could see Sev was surly, but mostly quiet, not talking much. Harry thought back to the Great Hall, Tonks had instantly had a go at him. He looked over at James.

"Oh? Why's that?" Harry asked starting to feel mildly annoyed. He was vaguely reminded of Malfoy when he saw the look on James' face.

"He's a big nosed git," James replied, "He knew more dark hexes in first year than a seventh year S- the seventh years." Harry felt anger flaring, so that was it.

"I see," Harry said stonily. Ron was still looking rather confused, "Come on Ron, we don't want to be late for class." He said dragging Ron away quickly from the other red head speeding up slightly.

"He's as bad as Snape," Harry hissed, "What a hypocrite!" Ron nodded slowly, obviously not understanding completely. He rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Ron, look at how he treats Sev: as if he was the scum of the earth. He didn't give any reason why he hated him. So what if he knows dark magic? Moody's teaching us dark magic; it just means he's more prepared for it. That guy's a bully Ron, him and Tonks, cut from the same cloth as Malfoy. You heard what Tonk said in the great Hall. Peverell backed him up on it as well. It's obvious they do it often because Remus tried to stop them. It seems to me that Sev's so alienated he can't even accept any help being offered to him!" Harry exclaimed.

"What a prat, I can't believe I called him an honorary Gryffindor," Ron said in agreement finally seeming to understand. Harry knew too well about how Sev felt, but at least Harry had friends, he had Ron and Hermione to look out for him. Sev had no one. Harry knew what that was like too.

"Wonder if Lupin's in on it too," Ron mused aloud.

"Probably a bit," Harry admitted, "He makes an effort of sorts, but he seems too quiet to make much of an impact on anything, especially loud mouths like Tonks and Peverell."

"Not like Professor Lupin, remember when he took out those Dementors on the train?"

"I was unconscious."

"It was wicked," Ron finished as if he hadn't heard Harry, "Oh, and that time with Boggart, man he wasn't even afraid of Snape! I mean... Snape was on the warpath for days!"

"They knew each other though, he was always against Lupin."

"All the more reason not to do it, I'd hate to have Snape as my enemy-- oops, sorry Harry." Harry shook his head. He didn't want Snape as an enemy either, but it didn't seem like he had any choice in the matter. He decided then and there that he wouldn't be like Tonks and Peverell, picking on someone who didn't deserve it, nor would he be like Peter Pettigrew who egged people like that on. He wouldn't be like John Lupin either; Harry wouldn't stand by as someone was bullied.

Right then and there happened to be in front of the boy's washroom on the second floor.

* * *

It was disgusting, absolutely disgusting. Severus thought to himself darkly as he made his way to a washroom. Everything about this future disgusted him. He was covered in disgusting goo, because of Neville Longbottom's disgusting potion making skills. He was stuck with the disgusting werewolf for a disgusting detention that his disgusting future self had given them. Disgusting James Potter's disgusting son was trying to be disgustingly friendly. In the future he had to teach disgusting children that didn't even like him. He slammed the bathroom door open angrily. 

"Stupid disgusting animal suggesting I follow him and his cohorts into the disgusting bathroom. As if he would help me. He just wanted Potter to be alone with his disgustingly famous son." Severus took out his wand, locking the bathroom door and then began shouting all the cleaning spells he knew in rage. After ten minutes the bathroom had never looked cleaner, but Severus was still covered in goo.

"ARG!!!!" Severus roared letting himself fall to the floor staring at the tiled ceiling angrily.

He was in the not so disgusting bathroom staring at the tiled ceiling covered in disgusting goo. Why did his life have to suck so much? Why couldn't he have a break from all this stress, and anger, and fear, and... disgusting stuff. He stopped himself just in time from rubbing his eyes on his sleeve remembering the purple goo. He was so tired of this. Tired of being the butt of everybody's joke, tired of Black and Potter's pranks, tired of Pettigrew's snickers, tired of looking at thin, pale, sickly Lupin and seeing a rabid, dangerous, deadly monster, tired of smelling so awful.

Tired of being alone.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the world, he was definitely not trying to block tears. He put up with more than this, much more than this. If he didn't cry after a werewolf had tried to eat him and his class mates had tried to kill him, then there was nothing to cry over was there? He slowly opened his eyes to stare at the tiles again. He was even more alone here in the future than he had been in the past. In a dorm filled with Gryffindors, stuck with his enemies, blond hair. Hogwarts was supposed to make his life better, not add more salt into an already gaping wound.

One person to help him sometimes, just one, not even a friendship, just someone that didn't hate him on principle, that was all he was asking.

There was a sudden knock at the door, as if his prayers were suddenly answered.

"Hey Sev? You in there? It's Harry, need any help?"

Not THAT person!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Hey, James!" Sirius called out running towards his friend. James looked back and stopped so that Sirius could catch up. 

"Goo free again I see," James said, though he didn't have his usual teasing smile. Sirius tilted his head.

"Nope, Remus once again takes first place for knowing the most obscure charms out there," Sirius said, "Though now I smell like a flower garden," Sirius said wrinkling his nose, "He said it was that, or go on smelling like rotten garbage." He got a smile out of James that time.

"Just tell everyone you were snogging a girl and her perfume spilt all over you," He suggested. Sirius laughed at the thought.

"Well, I'm so deadly handsome, what really happened was probably two girls saw me and started fighting over me. I, being a gentlemen, tried to break them apart saying that they could both have me. At that very moment, a third girl came out of nowhere putting on some perfume. The three girls started fighting over said perfume to try and impress the magnificent being that is me, and thus it was spilt on me." Sirius finished. James was finally grinning back at him.

"Ah, of course, that must have been what happened," James nodded emphatically. Sirius heard heavy breathing and stopped.

"Oh hurry up Peter," He said rolling his eyes as their friend ran to catch up, "Honestly."

"I... was... just asking ... Remus where... he found... that spell... it's handy," Peter panted taking the opportunity to gasp for breath. Sirius waited for him impatiently, James stopping beside him as well.

"Like you'd remember it," James laughed ruffling Peter's hair, "What about old Peter here then? How did he come up smelling like roses?" Sirius waved a dismissive hand.

"Caught in the crossfire was poor Peter," He explained. Peter gave them both a confused look.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind old chum," James said, "Not worth repeating. Divination next is it?" Sirius nodded ignoring the confused look on Peter's face, they'd tell him later probably.

"That's right, wish Remus took it as well, he has a thing about this sort of thing though doesn't he?" Sirius sighed, Remus was such a spoil sport sometimes, that guy had to be the only one in their year that decided not to take Divination on the principle that it was too easy. That and it was a bunch of hogwash.

"Kinda seems useless predicting our futures now..." James said with a distant look. Those words seemed to brighten Peter for some reason.

"Yeah... oh hey, I almost forgot! What's Harry like? Probably just like you I'll bet. What did you talk about?" Sirius frowned at the slightly miffed look James gave him.

"I didn't really get much about him, we ended up talking about Snape." Sirius stuck out his tongue in disgust at James' admission.

"Ewww, why on earth were you talking about that greasy git... wait which Snape are we talking about? There's Peroxide Greasy Git and Old Greasy Git now."

"Both of them," James huffed, "They went on about how much they didn't like Snape, and how much they liked Professor Lupin (which is a bit annoying) and then he started wondering why Snape would hate 'Spinner.'" Sirius snorted at James.

"What's to like?" Sirius asked.

"That's what I said, I told them I hated the little stalker, and then he ditched me!" James explained indignantly, "Like he couldn't wait to leave my presence. Is that right Sirius?"

"Not at all!" Sirius shook his head furiously.

"Ye—I mean, I agree!" Peter added.

"I mean, I can understand him talking about "Professor Lupin," Remus was probably a good teacher, and all that, it's a bit annoying that he seems to like Remus better than me--"

"It's just because of the future Remus, once he knows you he'll worship you like a first year!" Sirius protested quickly.

"I can handle him liking Remus, and Remus shuts himself out a lot, you heard what he said in the Great Hall this morning, the more friends that boy has, the better. No, I can deal with him liking Remus."

"Then what's the problem?" Peter asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter never seemed to be up to speed, even when he was in the middle of the conversation.

"Snape," Sirius emphasised.

"God why did he care?" James growled, "Snape's about as cool as a flaming hot volcano. Not worth a second glance unless he's spewing slugs. Harry seemed so ticked off when I insulted the foul mouthed vampire wannabe!"

"Maybe he got it from Lily, you know she has a soft spot for the jerk," Sirius suggested. James looked sick at the very thought, Peter, once again, looked confused.

"What's Lily got to do with it?" He asked. Sirius stared at. Peter Pettigrew had to be the slowest boy on the planet.

"That's who the mother is dummy!" Sirius explained whacking the shorter boy in the back of the head. It seemed like a light came on in the chubby boy's eyes.

"Oh... Ohhhh... Oh I get it! Wow, congratulations James."

"Thanks Peter," James said giving Peter his own eye roll, "It doesn't help much if my only child actually considers being friends with a big nose that's attached to a head. You know Professor Snape bully's Harry? This is horrible!" Sirius gave a dismissive gesture trying to calm his friend.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Jamesy," Sirius patted him on the back, "You'll bounce back." He said as they climbed the ladder to their class. Suddenly slugs began to rain down on them.

"Ewww, get'em off!" James cried. They practically threw themselves the rest of the way up the ladder picking up the slimy creatures and throwing them back down the hole. Golden letters suddenly shot up above the trapdoor.

"First Blood," Sirius growled, those Weasley twins! They had managed the first prank while they were distracted!!!! Everyone in the class was giggling.

"Great, I thought I got my fill of slime for the day, but it seems I was wrong," Sirius muttered wrinkling his nose at the silvery trails on his black robes. James didn't seem to hear him. He was staring at the rest of the class in horror.

"Oh it's not that bad, it was pretty amateurish, we'll get them back with something much more... sub...stantial. Oh."

There in the middle of the classroom was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Severus Snape, sitting together with smiles on their faces. Peter and Sirius grabbed the Quidditch star at the same time.

"James!" they both exclaimed.

* * *

TBC/R and R!!!!

Notes: ... why do I do this to them? Dear me I do put the marauders in a bad light in this chapter, though I'm going to reiterate that Severus gives as good as he gets, it's just that he has no Slytherin back up, and it's not that long since he almost had a werewolf tear him to pieces.

I think I write Harry and Ron incredibly bad and out of character, I'll try to do better with them... Ron seems more like movieverse Ron, but it's supposed to be book Ron (though I couldn't help but put in the wicked).

I'm trying to write more Peter!plot , but it's not fitting in right now, it'll come up later. So will name suspiciousness... stuff.

Yes, Weasleys get the first point and now the ball is in the marauder's court.

Hah, Harry's Snape's new best friend, James is so Pwned.

Goblet of Fire in next chapter so keep reading and... Review!!!!


End file.
